Umbrellas, Pictures, and a Coat Closet
by wally4ever
Summary: When Tonks ventured out to get some milk, it rained and she doesn't have an umbrella, but always prepared Remus should! Only she gets side tracked when he's not at his flat, and may have become jumpy when he finally came and hid in a coat closet. one shot


Tonks felt enraged. The one time she decided to actually watch that box her mother gave her out of pity, this person tells her it was going to be a "nice day," but it's raining cats and dogs. And the best bit was, she hadn't an umbrella and needed to get some milk, but she couldn't just apparate to the Muggle food store and Remus was no where to be found.

Besides, even if Tonks were to find him, she hoped he wouldn't be mad that she showed up at his flat. He might not even remember when he gave her his address and list of charms to unlock his door. She only remembered because he gave it to her when she caught a wonder at his utterly adorable bottom and was screaming in her mind, "OH, MERLIN! OH, MERLIN!"

She couldn't look at him without bursting out into giggles for a week.

…and a half.

Tonks wasn't the least bit surprised by the size of his flat. It was probably the size of a large studio altogether, but it had a large feel to itself. Probably because of Remus's personality.

Or maybe because Remus should have gone into interior design after schooling. Tonks was nearly wishing she brought a camera with her; his living room was so beautiful.

Or, at least she thought it was the living room.

He had a dark brown desk spewed with papers and quills, chocolate wrappers littering between spaces. There was a reddish-purplish rug on the floor Tonks wasn't sure to called red violet, and a tan couch on the edge of the rug with a folded plaid blanket, acting as a separator of the living room and kitchen. There wasn't a dining room, but there was a small hallway with pictures covering the walls. Tonks found herself eying Remus at age seventeen.

He was a cutie.

No, he was really cute.

Cute didn't even cover it.

Maybe extremely cute?

Or…no, she couldn't say it. It wasn't a thought to be thought in Remus's flat looking at a picture of his seventeen-year-old face and – _arms_!

Tonks turned her head from side to side and fanned her face.

She knew how to pick them, she did!

Tonks straightened up her back and flattened out her shoulder length bright red hair. She had to do what she had to do – but looking at this fine young Remus for a little while longer wouldn't hurt much.

Tonks sighed five minutes later and cocked her head to the side. She had shamefully taken the picture down from the wall and sat down on Remus's couch. It wasn't lady-like to fawn at a picture of your boyfriend when he was seventeen, she had to admit, but it was almost like her duty to look at the picture. His smile hadn't changed much over the years, but Tonks figured she felt more goose bumps with Remus's smile now than she did when looking at the old picture.

"Carpe diem, Nymphadora," Tonks whispered to herself. "Carpe diem…" She gazed down at the picture and fingered the frame. Then, ever so slowly she brought the picture closer to her face. She exhaled and breathed in the smell of the picture. Tonks shot out from her dreaming state and looked down at the picture hovering bellow her nose. Then there were foot steps outside the front door and Tonks panicked.

Tonks scrambled off the couch and ran around in circles. She paused when she heard something fall outside the door.

"Oh, bugger. Bloody hell, you _insensate _little…"

Yep, it was Remus all right.

Tonks looked down at the picture in her head. She rushed back into the hall and tried to find a white space on the wall to hang the frame in. She couldn't find any and the door handle was jingling so she squealed and threw open a closet door and hid inside with the picture.

Tonks found it was a coat closet and smiled giddily when she smelt Remus all around her. She clutched the picture to her chest and breathed in deeply. The front door opened and she blinked. She was still in Remus's home and she was still with the picture of his seventeen-year-old self.

This looked bad. _Really_ bad.

Then it hit her when she heard the door slam shut and Remus mutter profanities at his wand, she was in a coat closet. Since when did Remus go anywhere without a coat? She set her sorry bloody bum up! She was senile! She was a delusional little freak thinking she could possibly hide in Remus's home. For Merlin's sake, this was Remus she was talking about. He probably had the whole house booby trapped. Tonks began to panic again.

She counted the vibrations when Remus set his feet down. They were getting closer. Tonks held her breath and counted to ten quickly.

Was she mental? She was hiding from her boyfriend when she only needed an umbrella! It wasn't like she was stealing or anything. Tonks looked down at the picture and giggled loudly. She cut herself off and placed a hand on her mouth, clutching the picture and making her knuckles go white.

The vibrations coming from Remus's feet stopped.

She was _screwed_.

Tonks rubbed her forehead and grimaced. Now she really did it to herself. She should have just owled him or waited until the rain let up to get milk. It wasn't like she was going to die of not having milk for the day, either.

Then the vibrations abruptly started up again. Tonks felt her knees bounce.

HE WAS GOING STRAIGHT FOR THE CLOSET!

Tonks rocked her back back and forth, counting to ten again. She fingered the picture frame and feared her boyfriend finding her in the closet.

Then the door opened.

Tonks continued on for a few seconds and stopped, opening one eye and gazing up at Remus. Was he smiling? His eyes trailed over at her and he grinned bigger. He then reached out and snatched the picture out of her hands and put it back on the wall. Tonks stayed still.

Remus returned to her and reached out a hand. "Come on," he said when Tonks wouldn't accept his hand, "I don't bite."

Tonks looked at his smile and shook her head. She was happy with just his scent for the moment. Full body may take a while.

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down crossed legged in front of her.

Tonks stared.

Remus reached out for her hand and Tonks shook her head, but he grabbed her arm and they fought for her hand, Remus winning at the end and pinning her hand between his. Tonks chewed her bottom lip and tried not to blush when she caught Remus's eyes. They were smiling at her too! Every bloody bit of him was mocking her. Well, she couldn't've argued with them. She _was_ hiding in a closet from her boyfriend with a picture of his seventeen-year-old self.

A really cute picture of his seventeen-year-old self, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him that he was so cute when she can't say how much without blushing and stuttering since his flat was listening. Tonks flickered her eyes to look at Remus's nose and saw he was slowly moving her hand towards his lips.

He was a sneaky little devil.

Tonks squirmed as he kissed her hand and Remus chuckled, tickling her with cold air on her moist hand.

Remus rubbed her hand with his thumbs and smirked. "Were you hiding from me?" he asked.

Tonks sighed. "Yes."

"_With_ me?'

Tonks figured he meant the picture. "Yes."

"Why?" he said, laughing.

Tonks licked her lips.

"Can I borrow an umbrella?"

The End

_Author's Note: I think this was cute, so maybe you did too?_

_Reviews get to choose from seventeen-year-old Remus, who will rendezvous with you in a coat closet, or Remus Remus, who will take you just outside the coat closet, but still pretty much in the closet. Remus Remus offers health insurance._


End file.
